whoisdeadliestfandomcom-20200215-history
Spartan vs. Ninja
Spartan vs. Ninja is the 3 episode of the 1st season of the TV Show Deadliest Warrior. The episode pits the Spartan against the Ninja. In the end, the Spartan came out victorious. Weapons Tested Spartan Team: Jeremy Dunn and Barry Jacobsen Ninja Team: Lou Klein and Michael Lehr. Simulation Overall Winner: Spartan Simulated Battle The Spartan stands in a forest with his Shield and Spear in hand. Above him, the Ninja watches him while hidden in the treetops. He quietly jumps down and sneaks up behind the Spartan. As he gets close, he draws his Ninjato. When he gets close enough, he yells, alerting the Spartan and swings the sword. The Spartan quickly blocks the sword with the Shield. He turns around and thrusts his Spear, but the Ninja rolls away to hide in the thick grass. The Spartan pulls out his Javelin and puts it into the ground. He hears the Ninja and turns to see him spinning the ball and chain from his Kusarigama. He throws the ball at the Spartan, who blocks with his shield. The Ninja starts to swing his Kusarigama again, but the Spartan charges with the dory and misses. The Ninja swings the ball at the Spartan again, but like before, the Spartan blocks with the Shield. He swings it around a third time, but at the Spartan's leg. The chain wraps around and trips the Spartan, sending him to the floor. The Spartan sits up and grabs the chain. The Ninja tries to pull the Kusarigama away from the Spartan, but the Spartan keeps a firm grip. In a desperate move, the Ninja breaks the chain with the sickle and rushes at the Spartan with it. The Spartan knocks him away with his Shield and then gets back up with his Spear and Shield. The Spartan tries to stab him with the Spear, but the Ninja kicks the Shield and runs away. The Spartan chases and catches up to him, trying to thrust his Spear again. The Ninja dodges and breaks the Spear in half with his sickle. He tries to stab the Spartan with the broken spear, but the Spartan blocks with the Shield. This time, the Spartan swings the Shield and sends the Ninja flying back. The Spartan pulls out his Short Sword and advances towards the Ninja. The Ninja pulls out a Black Egg and waits for the Spartan to get close. He then jumps in front of the Spartan, kicks the shield, and throws the egg at the Spartan's face. The Spartan blindly swings at the air as the Ninja back flips off the shield retreats. When the Spartan regains his vision, he sees the Ninja running and runs after him. The Spartan runs to a deeper part of the forest. He slowly walks through the trees and makes his way to a darker part of the forest. With his Javelin at hand, he looks for the Ninja while keeping his Shield up. The Ninja pops out from a tree and tries to shoots with the blowgun. The Spartan blocks the darts and throws his Javelin. The javelin goes off target and misses the Ninja, allowing him to run away. He runs back and pulls out Shuriken. He turns around to throw them, only to find that the Spartan has caught up. He quickly throws one, but the Shield protects the Spartan as he knocks over the Ninja. The Spartan pulls out his Short Sword again and swings at the Ninja, but the Ninja dodges. The Ninja jumps onto a tree and prepares to lunge at the Spartan with his sword. However, he hesitates, and the Spartan holds out his Sword and impales the Ninja when he jumps. The Spartan smashes him away with his Shield then stabs him again with the Short Sword. The Spartan yells out "Sparta!" in victory. Deadliest Character Simulation In the Youtube Series Deadliest Character. Spartan vs. Ninja is the series Primiere. The final results had the Ninja beating the Spartan. The Ninja won 51 votes, meaning that the Spartan only won 49. Fight: